Titans
Titans are opponents faced by Siris in Infinity Blade I and II. There are seven different types, three of which are unique to Infinity Blade II. Titan types Regular Regular enemies are found in both games. They are the smallest enemies encountered. They fight using the Aegis forms. While most of them use Light weapons, the Plated Guard, Shade, Ryth and the Exo-Pilot use an exclusive fighting style with a two-handed sword. An example of a regular enemy is Raidriar. Regular enemies using sword and shield can use unblockable moves but have attack patterns that are slower and easier to learn, predict and break without exploting the Stab point in fury chains. Regular enemies using two-handed versions of swords are more agile and can use attacks that either must be blocked or ducked. The Plated Guard is the most known for the said tendency to use attacks that cannot be parried or side dodged. They will use Chop attacks or Chops in a Fury chain that do not deal additional direct damage, but actually deal damage two times. These deplete the blocking integrity of your shield or your own Heavy weapon. These titans only sport unblockable moves in their fury chains. Regular female In IB3, the female variant of regular enemies are encountered. They currently include the Bugeishai, Kunochai and the Horned Razorbel, their weapons are similiar to Isa's either using a two-handed sword, two-handed daggers or wield a staff. Also, other regular enemies are able to switch between light weapons, dual weapons (completely different from that of the Large enemies) and heavy weapons. Regular enemies are similar in size to Siris, the main character (hence the name "regular"). Large Large enemies are found in both games. They are larger than regular enemies, but smaller than giant enemies and monstrosities. They fight using the Aegis forms. Large enemies using sword and shield (or axe and a gauntlet of sorts for the Horned Chieftain) will use unblockable shield bashes often (especially Thane) but have the easiest attack patterns and combos to predict. Dual Bladed Large enemies using Dual weapons generally are the most deceptive and sport the most complex fury chains of all titans in the large enemy category. However, they are also the only titans besides the two-handed weapon wielding regular enemies who cannot use unblockable moves (with the exception of the Archivist, who uses a jumping attack that cannot be blocked). Staff Wielding Large enemies using staff-like weapons are very agile, quick and deadly. They are quite unpredictable, and usually kick you or hit you with their weapon and have usually misleading attack patterns using both ends of their staff. However they are not as agile as dual class enemies. Giant Giant enemies are very large, and appear as robotic or humanoid. They are larger than small and large enemies, but much smaller than monstrosities. Like normal enemies, they fight using the Aegis forms. An example of a giant enemy is the Iron Golem. Giant enemies are generally slower than regular and large enemies, but deal more damage than other kinds of enemies, and have more health. They always fight using heavy weapons, and tend to strike their weapon on the ground before attacking. Information in Infinity Blade: Awakening supports the idea that giant enemies are referred to as daerils, though this has not been proven. Monstrosity Monstrosities are massive enemies encountered in Infinity Blade II. Instead of attacking with weapons, they attack the player with limb bashes and bites. One example of a monstrosity is the Chelon. Monstrosities generally have the highest health of any non-boss titan. However, they are susceptible to a longer recovery time against weak to moderate block or dodge breaks by two hits. Monstosities also have a unique bite move where they will attempt to eat the player, while dealing constant damage as the player has to tap to break the bite. Monstrosities are in general one of the tougher enemy types in the game as they have high health, high damage, and very few parryable attacks (without a parry-all gem). One known parry is swiping down when it is about to devour you. IB3 titans list Regular *Raidriar? - The Soulless God King (shield / double handed / dual) *Saburai (shield / double handed / dual) *Shade (shield / double handed / dual) *Mercury Golem (shield / double handed / dual) *Plated Guard (shield / double handed / dual) *Galath - The Worker of Secrets (shield / double handed / dual) *Iron Guard (shield/ double handed / dual) *Exo-Pilot (shield / dual) *Horned Wildling (dual) Female regular *Kunochai (double handed / staff / dagger) *Horned Razorbel (double handed / staff / dagger) *Bugeishai (double handed / staff / dagger) *Lelindre - Mistress of The End (dagger) Large *Terrovax - High Lord of House Burke (sword / fist) *Muzzled Troll (sword / fist) *Horned Chieftain (sword / fist) *MX-Elite (sword / fist) *Iron Paladin (sword / fist) *MX-Defender (sword / fist) *Iron Templar (sword / fist) *Iron Watchman (sword / fist) *Rookbane (sword / fist) *Horned Guardian (sword / fist) *The Dark Knight (sword / fist) *Marrow Fiend (sword) *Bone Fiend (sword) *Brute (sword) *Zero Mech (fist) *Ronin (sword) *Ashimar - The Sorrowmaker (sword) Staff *MX-Scorian (staff / split) *Wretched Hob (staff / split) *Therin - The Killer of Dreams (staff) *Eyeless Noc (staff / split) *Fel Siren (staff) *Adamantine Golem (staff / split) *Horned Stalker (staff / split) *MX-Enforcer (staff / split) *Iron Lancer (split) *Acolyte (split) Dual *Iron Butcher *Plated Sorok *Horned Shaman *Twisted Noc *Lead Golem *Kuro Shino *Wood Jester *Horned Witch *Kabuki *Melek - Warlord of House Ix *Darkling *Wicker Haunt *Stone Oracle *MX-Stealth Giant *Uranium Golem (weapon / column) *Iron Sentinel (weapon / column) *Feral Troll (weapon / column) *Savage Troll (weapon / column) *Executioner (weapon / column) *MX-Hulk (weapon / column) *Iron Dreadnaught (weapon / column) *Iron Golem (weapon / column) *Horned Demon (weapon) *Warden (weapon) *Rabid Noc (column) *Headsman (column) *Genno (column) *Thane - Deathless QIP Abomination (weapon) Monstrosity *Ashen Blight *Lamproit *Lupun *Wretch *Pierced Wretch *Iron Wretch Titans exclusive to previous games In previous games, titans could not switch weapons and there were fewer variants. In Infinity Blade I, only regular, large, dual bladed and giant titans could be encountered, with the addition of staff wielding and monstrosities in Infinity Blade II. *Hedge Knight *Assassin *Four paladins* (fire, ice, poison, shock) *Plated Golem *Gortoel *Kuero *Ealsoleum *Blood Slave *Thane *Archivist *Stone Demon *MX-Goliath *Xyloto *Petrified Noc *Iron Hunter *Bog Giant *Dark Fiend *Moss Golem *Ryth *Gargap *Saydhi *Butcher *Keeper *Behimid *Chelon *Plated Wretch *God King / Classic God King *Cavalier *Knight Templar *Rogue Knight Category:Enemies